The invention concerns a system for establishing automatic access to fuel pumps comprising at least one decentral control unit, said control unit comprising means which regulate the fuel pumps associated with a service station, and a central control unit and method for the filling up of a vehicle with fuel comprising the entering of a second code for the activation of a fuel pump.
In the filling-up of vehicles with fuel, the system used at present is one whereby access to the fuel pump is established by use of a card and the entering of a code, and where payment takes place via the card""s account and owner. Among other things, the method and the system suffers the disadvantage that the card is continuously subject to wear, which means that this must be replaced to the inconvenience of both the user and the fuel company. Moreover, the system necessitates the installation of keypad/scanning units at each individual station in order for the cards to be scanned. In addition, the user is required to enter data at said keypad units and must then carry out the filling-up from the pump itself, which especially at larger stations results in extra consumption of the user""s time. Such a system is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,627.
From WO-9319004 there is known a system for the filling up of cars with fuel, and where the car itself comprises means of communication, for example in the form of units coupled to a pedal, or a dedicated keyboard built into the car itself, and also where the service stations are provided with the receiver unit, for example in the form of a camera and a robot for the servicing of the car. Such a system is very advanced and also extremely expensive to establish for both the car owner as well as the individual service station, in that the system demands that each individual car has a unique communication unit which can find application in relation to those units which happen to exist at the service station itself.
The system makes it possible to activate the service station from inside the car itself, and to carry out a filling-up with fuel. The system does not provide the possibility of activation before arrival at the service station itself and, as mentioned above, it is a particularly advanced and very costly system.
It is the object of the invention to provide a system which is not encumbered with the disadvantages of the known systems.
By providing a system as discussed in the introduction, and where at least one of the control units comprises means which are activated by the wireless signals transmitted from a mobile telephone, said means comprising central means for the linking together of a first unique code (B) associated with the mobile telephone with the identification number of the same telephone, and the linking together of number and/or code (B) with the data lying in the unit, and where the decentral control unit comprises decentral means for linking a code which is unique for the fuel pump and a code (C) entered via the telephone with the status associated with the pump, and which are activated by the wireless signals transmitted from a mobile telephone, said decentral control unit controlling and activating the fuel pumps chosen, a very high degree of security is achieved in the use of the system, where the user is identified with 100% security, and where the use of cards at the individual service stations is avoided, while at the same time the necessity is also avoided of having to establish keyboard/scanning units at each individual service station for receipt of the card and the maintaining of other special mechanical aids. At the same time, the production and delivery of cards is also avoided, and thus the above-mentioned problem of wear on the cards does not exist. The system is very user-friendly and time-saving for the user, in that some of the data keying-in operations can take place before the user reaches the service station.
The way in which the system works, for example, is that the user drives to the service station and selects a fuel pump at which to fill up. The user then reads the unique number from the pump and enters this number on his mobile telephone, and the pump is made available after access to the system has been established. It is possible for the user, if he is in his car on the way to the service station, to activate his user status, so that when he reaches the station it is necessary only to enter the unique data for the pump/station. Moreover, a high degree of security is achieved in the system, in that most mobile telephones have a PIN code which must be entered before access can at all be gained to the telephone. Access to the system is achieved by entering a general code which is the entry key to the central control unit, this code being the same for all users. Thereafter, the user then enters his own specific first code, which is related to the telephone""s identification number, which at present is the call number. As mentioned, there is hereby achieved great security in the system, in that here a validation is effected.
The validation is effected by the system examining whether the customer is known and hereafter whether the customer is on the blocking list. If the customer is known and is not on the blocking list, he can be validated positive. The examination of whether a customer is known takes place by comparing two parameters. 1: The customer""s telephone number and 2: the customer""s first unique code. In that the customer rings to a Main Computer Voice Response System (MCVRS), the customer""s telephone number is automatically transferred to the MCVRS. This automatic transfer of the telephone number can not be falsified. MCVRS asks the customer to enter his first unique code. The customer enters his first unique code on his mobile telephone. This entry is picked up by MCVRS via the sound tones of the mobile telephone keys. In a database in the main computer there is a table of telephone numbers with associated first unique codes and further identification of the customer (account number, name, address etc.). If the customer""s telephone number and first unique code are found in the table, the customer is known. The main computer then examines whether the customer is to be found on the blocking list, which similarly lies in the main computer""s database. If this is not the case, the customer is validated positive. If the customer is found on the blocking list, he is validated negative. If the customer""s telephone number is not in the telephone number table, he is validated negative. If the first unique code does not match with the telephone number, the customer is validated negative. In this case the MCVRS requests that a new first unique code be entered.
Alternatively, the validation can take place decentrally at the station""s computerxe2x80x94the decentral control unit. If this solution is selected, the main computerxe2x80x94the central control unitxe2x80x94transmits the relevant data (telephone number, first unique code) via, e.g. the telephone network or other connection to the station""s computer. The database containing the telephone number table, first unique code table and blocking list will then exist on the station""s computer, and it is here that the examination takes place.
The second code is a specific identification number for the selected pump, comprising an X number of digits for the identification of the station, and a Y number of digits for the identification of the pump at the station.
The first unique code thus gives rise to a double system check, in that the selected code must be correct in relation to the telephone number of the telephone before a delivery of fuel can take place. The second code controls the extent to which a pump can be used, and which control unit is placed at the selected station. After the user has finished filling up, the dataxe2x80x94including the amount of fuel and the pricexe2x80x94will be registered in the central control unit via the decentral control unit, and the relevant amount will thus be recorded in the customer""s account.
By providing a system according to the invention and as further disclosed in claim 2, it is achieved that a customer validation can be effected locally, which for example is relevant in connection with installations for haulage contractors.
By providing a system according to the invention and as further disclosed in claim 3, access is the same for all users and thus only a single central control unit is required.
By providing a system according to the invention and as further disclosed in claim 4 and 5, an expedient form of implementation is achieved for the establishing of a system according to the invention.
By providing a system according to the invention and as further disclosed in claim 6, the possibility is provided of being able to service the customer with data concerning, for example, fuel consumption over a given period and, if the user provides the system with data concerning his odometer, also information concerning fuel consumption as a function of the number of kilometres or miles which have been driven. If the user avails himself of such a possibility, it will also be possible for the central unit to calculate and to inform the user when the next service inspection will be necessary, and when there will be need for an oil check etc. The system is thus an interactive system, in that the information can be provided either by mail or via a message back over the telephone network. It is envisaged that use is preferably made of the GSM network, in that this is very difficult to break into, which as mentioned is important in a system which is to have optimum security.
The invention also concerns a method of filling-up of a vehicle with fuel, and as further disclosed in claim 7 and 8. It is hereby possible for a customer to activate his account before he reaches the service station, said activation taking place in the car, and whereby the user can key-in the code provided on the pump without having to move to automats other than precisely that pump at which he tanks up.
The pump is made available from the customers car, which means that during unfavourable weather conditions the customer can remain as long as possible in the warm car.